Megalovania
by RandomAccessMemories
Summary: A Sans x Human!OC lemon for all the naughty boys and girls. ;}
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything but my OC~!

* * *

 **.:Chapter One:.**

* * *

A cool breeze drifted through her dark hair as Azure made her way through Snowdin to visit the skeleton brothers. Due to an accident while cooking, Undyne had unintentionally burned down Azure's small apartment and Azure was now staying with Sans and Papyrus. As she stomped off the snow at the doormat, she barely had time to knock before Sans opened the door with a curious look.

"Hey Ozzy! Back from Grillby's already? You've only been gone for a half an hour."

A nervous chuckle escaped from soft pink lips. "Well, you see...I wasn't very hungry. But I did bring you back something!" She grinned as she handed him a small bag of carry-out and a large bottle of ketchup.

"Gee, thanks _Kid_." He had to turn around so she wouldn't see him grin. He knew she hated being called that. It would always get her riled up and she'd tell him all the reasons as to why he's wrong. But this time was different. No yelling. No nothing. Just silence. It worried him.

"Hey Ozzy? You alright?" Turning back around, he was shocked to just see her 5'6" frame just standing there with a frown.

"Sannie, how many times have I told you? I'm 19. _Kid_ is **NOT** a word used to describe me anymore. I'm an adult. Keep it up and I'll show you how _"adult"_ I can be." With a confident smirk, she blew past him and went to her shared room with Sans. His room was much cleaner since Azure had moved in. There was now room for her small bed in the corner of his room.

Left behind and a bit dumbfounded, Sans was left to process her words. As realization hit him, his cheeks turned a bright cyan blue. _She couldn't possibly mean..._ Curiosity got the better of him as he set the carry-out on the table and followed her into his room.

* * *

Hey guys~! Hope you're enjoying it so far. It felt annoyingly short. But Chapter 2 will be up soon. Lemon to follow~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Same as before. I only own Ozzy.

* * *

 **:Chapter 2:. xXLEMON WARNINGXx**

* * *

Shutting the door behind him, he walked over and sat on the foot of her bed. She had laid down with her face in her pillow. Looking over her, he saw that her sweater had ridden up a bit, exposing a small strip of pale, snowy skin. Without thinking he ran the tip of his thumb along the exposed skin of her waist. A small groan interrupted him when he trailed it closer to her stomach. Trying his luck, he leaned over her and whispered, _"Do you wanna have a good time, Kid?"_ He gently flipped her onto her back and stared down into her dark blue eyes. A pink blush had dusted across her cheeks at the sight her best friend on top of her. "S-Sans...What are you-" "Shh.." He moved closer to her ear, brushing her ebony locks back behind her ear and began to trail his fluorescent blue tongue down her neck.

A soft moan escaped from warm rosey lips as Azure started to squirm under him. His hand moved to her waist, pulling up her light blue sweater to just below her breasts. Sliding his fingertips under the silky material of her bra, he started to gently massage the soft, perky mounds of flesh, drawing more moans from his panting lover beneath him.

Beginning to get impatient, Azure now moved her fingertips to the zipper of his jacket and dragged it downwards, revealing a black shirt underneath. She slid her palms under it and brushed her fingers against his ribcage, making Sans shiver and bite down a little on her neck. At her soft gasp, he tilted his chin and slid his tongue into the warm, moist cavern of her mouth. Distracting her with his kiss, he managed to remove his jacket and unclasp her bra. He pulled her into a sitting position and broke their kiss only long enough to remove their clothing until she was in her lacy black panties and he was only in his shorts.

Gently pushing her back into the mattress, he lowered himself until his face was only inches away from her panties. Nervously, She started to press her knees together. He shook his head and licked her inner thigh. "Don't hide yourself from me.." To further accentuate his statement, he slid her underwear to the side and pressed his tongue into her warm heat.

Arching her back off of the bed and digging her fingers into the sheets, Azure let out a sharp gasp of pleasure. "S..Sans..! Oh fuck.." With a devious grin, he slid his tongue out of her and over her sensitive bud, while sliding his middle and ring finger into her now dripping entrance. He curled and rubbed his fingers against her tight walls, earning many high pitched moans and gasps when he hit a certain spot.

"Sans...I can't! I think.. I think I'm gonna-..SANS!" Upon hearing his name, he removed his fingers and slid his tongue back into her dripping pussy to lap at her sweet juices, making her twitch and pant above him. But he wasn't quite done with her yet...

He sat up and removed her panties before removing his shorts and boxers. Azure's eyes widened a bit at the sight. He had a rather impressive eight inch member, similar to the color of his tongue. "How in the seven hells is that going to fit?!" She squeaked out. He chuckled and grabbed the base, giving himself a few strokes before looking back up at her, right eye glowing and tongue licking his sharp canines. "Trust me."

She nodded as he slid himself between her legs, gently rubbing his tip up and down her slit. Nudging her entrance with the tip of his cock, he looked up at her. "You ready, Oz?" She pulled him close, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Fuck me already.."

Without another word, he pushed himself into her tight sheathe, grinding out the word "Fuck" before pulling back out to the base and sliding back inside her. He quickly set a fast pace, slipping his hardened length in and out of her, their mingled juices dripping onto the bed. With a groan he lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder, filling her at an angle that hit her cervix with each punishing thrust.

Azure could barely keep her eyes open as she was lost in a sea of pleasure. Panting, moaning, and gasping as he explored every nook and crevice inside of her and stretching her in the most delightful way. But this new angle had her nearly screaming. Sans had leaned down and licked her lower lip as he continued to thrust. "Do you like that?"

She managed a nod and clawed his shoulder blades as he started to quicken his pace, ramming into that one spot... She could feel the familiar coil in her stomach beginning to tighten. She was so close. Just a little more.

Feeling her start to tighten down on him, he could barely manage his self control. The constant tightening and spasms were causing him to lose his steady pace and his thrusts became more frantic. "Nngh... Ozzy, come on baby.." He was going to come soon and he wanted her with him. He slid his hand between their bodies and started to rub her clit, fucking her at a brutal pace. "Come for me.."

As soon as the words left his lips he felt her tense and cling to him like a vice. "SANS!" "Oh fuck! Ozzy!" He barely was able to pull out of her before shot after shot of light blue fluorescent cum landed on her beautiful, full breasts and smooth, flat tummy.

Leaning over her, he nuzzled her neck before gabbing a warm washcloth and cleaning them up. He tossed on his shorts and his black shirt, letting her bundle up in his hoodie. He climbed back into bed with her, pulling her close. Just before they fell asleep, he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "The Bone Zone is now closed."

* * *

Hahaha~! I had too much fun. (: Hope you guys enjoyed! Taking requests soon.


	3. Requests Open!

Hope you guys enjoyed my lemon~!

I will be taking requests!

Let me know if you have ideas~! Until next time, you little monsters~!


End file.
